Eres
by Nocturnals
Summary: Ella, la genio, la niña fuerte, una ninja sumamente importante no podía responder una pregunta tan básica como "¿Quién eres?"    "Si no te conoces a ti mismo, esa puede ser tu más grande debilidad mental. Tu flanco."- One-shot, Feliz cumple HW789! - AVISO


Sé que no es normal en mí poner las notas del autor en el margen superior, pero bueno, hoy es la excepción.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, niña de mi corazón! (HinataWeasley789) gracias por acompañarme y apoyarme incondicionalmente todo este tiempo. Este es tu regalo. Sé que cumplís años el 15 de marzo, pero no pude completar el regalo hasta ahora. Gracias infinitas por todo tu cariño y quiero que sepas que es mutuo.

Ahora, ya pasada la parte feliz, viene la triste, al menos para mí.

Dejare el fandom Naruto por un buen rato. Creo que no doy buena productividad en este fandom ahora y necesito respirar y agarrar nuevas ideas. Igual, no estoy pasando por un buen momento y siento que mis historias salen forzadas y no son buenas. No dejaré nada inconcluso, solo pausado.

Ahora, lean en paz xD

Besos.

* * *

><p>Eres<p>

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

:-:

Dedicatoria : A** HinataWeasley789**, por su **cumpleaños**. Gracias, amore mío.

:-:

Hanabi Hyuuga dejo caer su largo cabello castaño tan largo como era por su espalda. Suspiró, agotada. Su cuerpo tan fuerte como ágil no era quien se encontraba extenuado. Su mente había dado tantas vueltas y giros alrededor de un pensamiento que había acabado no solo mareada, sino confusa hasta el punto de recriminarse su lentitud para encontrar una respuesta.

Ella, la genio, la niña fuerte, una ninja sumamente importante no podía responder una pregunta tan básica como "¿Quién eres?"

Previamente, la persona que se lo pregunto en una una prueba que les obligaban a tomar antes de pasar a ser jounin, había respondido la pregunta consigo mismo como ejemplo.  
>Profesor, un ninja. Padre, hermano, amigo, compatriota.<br>Él había sonreído diciendo que esa era una pequeña parte de sí mismo, y que ellos debían auto examinarse antes de responder. Cuando ella lo hizo, su respuesta fue enviada a la basura.

"Usted es más que eso, señorita. Respóndame correctamente, ¿quién es usted?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga", respondería usualmente, pero sabía que eso no era lo que el hombre buscaba de ella.

Las respuestas eran dadas individualmente, de modo que no pudo escuchar otra para tomarla de ejemplo. Solo dos persona aprobaron la pregunta.

"-¿Para que tomamos este examen? ¿De que nos servirá como jounin?"

El hombre, sonriendo como quien lo hace a un niño caprichoso, le había respondido con total parsimonia "Si no te conoces a ti mismo, esa puede ser tu más grande debilidad mental. Tu flanco."

Al final de la clase carente de sentido no había dado con la respuesta apropiada, luego de presentar varias. Pero ella no se daba por vencida. Se miro al espejo aquella noche, su cuerpo lleno de moretones y marcas de heridas ya cicatrizadas.

¿Quién era ella?

Una ninja fuerte, una mujer extraordinaria, un orgullo para su clan.

Modestia aparte, claro.

Mascullo algo sobre que era innecesario, que su mente era perfectamente fuerte. Pero se mentía y lo sabía. La siguiente tarde se sentó a tomar té con su hermana mayor, conversando con pocas palabras y sin muchos adjetivos. Mientras se servía una segunda tasa del calido liquido llegó un amigo de su hermana; Kiba.

Ella le tenía un claro desagrado, que con el tiempo aprendió a tolerar. Miro sus insignias y apretó los dientes ¿Cómo ese idiota pudo pasar un examen que ella no? Era una tontería, un golpe a su ego y su orgullo. Le habían dado dos días para pensarlo, y mañana debía dar su respuesta.

-Escuche que tomaste el examen, Hanabi - Kiba dijo - ¿Aprobaste, niña lista?

Hinata, incomoda, sabía la respuesta y la clara molestia de su hermana, por lo que trato de interceder, pero Hanabi respondió.

-Mañana concluirá, no sé la respuesta- Simple y directa.

-¿Ya tienes la respuesta para el viejo ese?

Hanabi apretó los labios.

-Claro.

-Déjame oírla, entonces, a menos que no la tengas.

Hanabi lo miro, altiva, desde su sitio en la mesa, llevándose la tasa a los labios y sorbiendo un poco del té.

-No tengo nada que demostrarte.

Kiba sonrío, con cierta malicia.

-Eso significa que no puedes responder a una pregunta tan sencilla como quien eres.

Hanabi iba a responder educadamente, cuando llamaron a la puerta solicitando la presencia de su hermana mayor. Ella los miro preocupados, sabiendo que no eran los mejores amigos, pero los dejo solos luego de una mirada suplicante de paz.

Que, básicamente, no sirvió de nada.

-Anda, dime frígida, quien eres.

-Al menos, no maleducada.

-No pregunte como- Gruño.

-Ni yo te respondí.

Ambos se miraron con dureza unos segundos, antes de que Hanabi sirviera una tasa de té extra. Ya tenía sus bien vividos veinte y no podían comportarse como niños mucho tiempo más. Le ofreció la bebida un una silenciosa tregua.  
>Se peleaban para hacer ruido, porque en el silencio salen las verdades, y la verdad era que de cierto modo si simpatizaban. Quizá demasiado.<p>

-Soy una ninja, Inuzuka.

-¿Solo eso? Pensé que eras más profunda.

Hanabi lo miro fulminante pocos segundos, un recordatorio de su tregua, cuando sorbió de la tasa.

- ¿Realimente has sido tanto tiempo una ninja que no sabes ya que eras y eres aún?

Hanabi no respondió, dejando la tasa en la mesa frente a ella y los pasos de su hermana acercándose por el pasillo.

Kiba suspiró, y luego murmuro su respuesta antes de que Hinata entrase:

-Eres Hanabi, tan solo un ser humano.

La chica lo miro, sintiéndose estúpida. Claro, no tuvo tiempo para decir o hacer nada, ya que su hermana entro en el cuarto apurada y diciendo que los estaban buscando a ambos, ella y Kiba, para una misión.

-Es urgente- Exclamo ella- Iré por mis cosas, espérame en el patio, por favor.

Mientras Kiba dejaba su tasa y se encaminaba a la salida, escucho como Hanabi soltaba la respiración que había estado conteniendo y en un susurro, callado y tímido, habló:

-Gracias… pero sigues siendo un idiota.

Kiba se carcajeo.

-Tú siempre tan profunda y filosófica, Hanabi.

Él salió por la puerta, aún con las carcajadas estruendosas resonando en el pasillo. Hanabi se quedo allí, terminando su tasa de té mientras miraba de reojo el espació que él antes había ocupado.

Si, efectivamente era un ser humano. Y como tal, tenía sentimientos.

Pero seguía siendo un ninja, y seguía teniendo que ocultarlos. Después de todo, aún siendo humana y ninja, ella era una Hyuuga.

Y, sobre todo, era Hanabi.

Quizá, siempre fue simplemente Hanabi. Sólo ella misma.


End file.
